Tanran
Tanran, Vile God of Greed and Gluttony Beast Classification:' Spinosauridae / Brachiosauridae' Height: 53 feet Weight: 2 Rage Factor: 460% Consumption Rate: Over a billion pounds per day Territory: The Vault Primal Profile: Tanran is the biggest of the gods, towering over the rest with ease and a hunger that rivals even the mighty Sauron's great hunger. However, Tanran is quite content to stay in his home the Vault. A hollowed out mountain range that houses his many treasures which have about filled the entirety of his home and he still wants more! Surely the day will come when he ventures forth to take the other gods lands for his own! But for now he stays in his home, demanding tributes and Sacrifices form his followers to satisfy his great greed and hunger. His followers wishing to please they're god raid any village they come across looking for tributes and villagers to offer they're gluttonous master. Needless to say, this has angered the other gods of Urth who have begun to launch attacks on the Vault. So far Tanran has managed to beat them all back....but now a new conflict arises with the coming of dragon beast Necrosan. Special Moves: Earthquake - Tanran stomps his foot on the ground causing his opponent to fly in the air and crash down landing on his head. Damage: 10/150 Molten Breath - Tanran sleeps on a great pile of treasure and often swallows gold in his sleep. The acids in the monsters stomach melt the gold down enabling Tanran to launch it at its opponents in a stream of molten gold. Diamonds of Death - Tanran sleeps on his pile of ill gotten gains and the jewels and treasures become embedded in its underbelly. Tanran can stand on it hind legs and dislodge these items with such force that become deadly diamond bullets to its attackers. Damage: 40/150 Last Gasp -Tanran wraps its great neck around its attacker and uses it to squeeze the life out of them. Damage: 15/150 Impaled - Tanran uses its great tail to whip it's opponent into the air sending them flying and landing on the razor sharp fin on its back. Damage: 20/150 All Worshipers Attack - Tanran let's out a great roar summoning his followers who attack his opponent with pre Urth weapons. (Tanks planes.. etc) While moving from one end of the screen to the other till they're off screen. Damage: 50/150 Eat a Worshipper - Tanran leans its great head down and sucks up a Worshipper gaining a small amount of life. Gain: 5/150 Finishing Moves: Fissure of Death -Tanran stomps its foot on the ground, causing the earth to open below its fallen opponent and swallow them. To the Victor -Tanran lets out a stream of its molten breath covering its opponent in the gold then hardens. Turning the fallen opponent it’s a golden statue for its collection Drowned in Riches -Tanran stomps it's foot, causing the vault to shake and making the treasures form the floor above rain down on it opponent. Drowning and crashing the life out of them can only be preformed in the vault. Non-canon and Creation Tanran was created and drawn by Mattkind Category:Non-canon Gods Category:Destructive Beasts Category:Characters Category:Beasts